Players, Chapter One: Wheelbarrow, Shoe, Thimble
"Players, Chapter One: Wheelbarrow, Shoe, Thimble" is the 21st issue of the official ''Young Justice'' spin-off comic series and the first chapter of a six part story. It was released on September 19, 2012. Solicitation * Following the animated series, it's now five years later! * ALIENS have infiltrated the Earth! * NIGHTWING's new team includes BATGIRL, BLUE BEETLE, WONDER GIRL and BEAST BOY! Tagline: The Invasion starts here! Synopsis In the Cave, Zatanna greets Robin with a peck on the cheek, and wishes him a happy birthday. He questions how she knew, at which Kid Flash pops by to tell him he did it, and he's welcome. Over a video call, Wally and Artemis wish Dick a happy birthday. He cuts off the call when Bette walks in. Unaware of who he actually is, Bette overheard the birthday wishes, and congratulates him as well. Dick knows who she is, and Bette learns why when she discovers a Gotham Academy yearbook. She heads off for work, and so does Dick. The Team is assembled in the mission room as Nightwing reviews a graph of El Paso. Rocket and Zatanna stop by to congratulate Nightwing on his birthday; to the surprise of all—except Batgirl—Zatanna kisses him square on the mouth. After Rocket gives him a kiss on his cheek as well, they head off for the Watchtower for their first Justice League briefing. Before they leave, Bumblebee asks Rocket about pictures of Amistad. Robin excuses himself to return to Gotham City for a mission with Batman. Nightwing exchanges a quick word with Superboy and Miss Martian, and they assure him they can still work together despite their relationship issues. Nightwing proceeds with the briefing, telling those present the remaining members will be split up into two squads. Miss Martian, Superboy, Bumblebee, Batgirl and Beast Boy covertly stake out a rally. Lagoon Boy stands by in the Bio-Ship, and is not content at being sidelined. On the stage, Noor Harjavti commences her speech to raise funds for her struggle for democracy. At the Logan Animal Sanctuary, Gar watches Rumaan Harjavti's press conference about his impending impeachment. His mother calls him away because Conner and Megan have arrived for their visit. Aboard the Sphere, Wonder Girl is thrilled at being in Alpha squad with Nightwing. He tells her he chose her because she is fairly new to the Team herself, and can help recruit the new local hero, Blue Beetle, that way. Miss Martian and Superboy scout the surroundings as Noor Harjavti riles against her uncle's puppet regime. Conner has brought Megan some flowers he picked. Garfield tells him it's poison sumac, and he should really wash his hands before touching humans. As Conner throws the "flowers" away, Megan comforts him by telling him that it's the thought that counts, which he finds fitting because he's dating a telepath. They hear visitors, and Marie is quick to make the introductions. She introduces Megan as her daughter, which flatters her. The guest introduces himself: he's Clark Kent of the Daily Planet, and he's brought his photographer Jimmy with him. They're in Qurac not only to interview Marie Logan, but also to cover the president's impeachment hearings. Megan explains they're covering that too, as their civics teacher promised extra credit for a first-hand report. Clark and Jimmy head off to Dhabar. At the rally, Conner is greeted by Clark, who's covering the event for the Planet. On the roof of the local high school, Nightwing and Wonder Girl discuss their target. They don't know much about him, except that Captain Atom, Peacemaker and even Guy Gardner met him and think he's decent, and he's got no connection at all to Ted Kord, the previous Blue Beetle. They do know his secret identity though: Jaime Reyes. Jaime arrives at school late, but doesn't make it to class. Wonder Girl and Nightwing meet up with him on the steps of the school, and offer him friendship. Conner and Megan make small talk with Jimmy, while Megan linked Clark in the telepathic link. He's already spotted trouble: Devastation, a known accomplice of Queen Bee, makes her way to the stage. But she suddenly disappears in a flash of light, and so do Superman and Conner. From his spaceship, the "Collector of Worlds" communicates with Orb-One about the retrieval of certain assets by First Leader. He has the go-ahead for the next phase of the plan. Title The wheelbarrow, shoe, and thimble are token pieces used in the board game Monopoly. The shoe and the thimble were introduced in 1937, while the wheelbarrow came in the early 1950s. Characters |- | colspan="3" | Artemis |- | colspan="3" | Batgirl |- | colspan="3" | Bette Kane |- | colspan="3" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="2" | Collector of Worlds | |- | colspan="3" | Bumblebee |- | colspan="3" | Clark Kent/Superman |- | colspan="3" | Garfield Logan/Beast Boy |- | colspan="2" | Jimmy | |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="3" | Lagoon Boy |- | colspan="3" | Mal Duncan |- | colspan="3" | Marie Logan |- | colspan="3" | Miss Martian |- | colspan="3" | Monkey |- | colspan="3" | Noor Harjavti |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Robin/Nightwing |- | colspan="2" | Orb-One | |- | colspan="3" | Rocket |- | colspan="3" | Rumaan Harjavti |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Girl |- | colspan="3" | Zatanna |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Devastation |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- | colspan="2" | Ted Kord | |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- Continuity * The events of 2010 in this issue take place between "Agendas" and "Insecurity". * Megan tells Gar that her uncle is teaching her density shifting, an ability she didn't possess as of "Welcome to Happy Harbor" but will master by Team Year 6. * Megan and Conner visit the Logans in Qurac, an occasion later recalled by Beast Boy in "Earthlings". * The Logan Animal Sanctuary is being rebuilt after being partially damaged in "Image". Trivia * Number 16: The first timestamps of both timelines have the number 16 in them, with the first actually being 16:16. * Blue Beetle is said to have met Guy Gardner, Peacemaker and Captain Atom. In the comics, Gardner is the first hero to find Jaime after he was missing for a year after the Infinite Crisis. Peacemaker arrived later and acted as a mentor of sorts. Captain Atom had no encounters with Jaime, though he was a long time teammate and friend of Ted Kord. Goofs * In the Cave, Zatanna's gloves disappear and reappear between frames * When Nightwing and Wonder Girl are flying to El Paso, Wonder Girl's bracelets are missing. * During Nightwing and Wonder Girl's conversation with Jaime, Wonder Girl's earrings disappear and reappear between frames. Cultural references * In El Paso, Blue Beetle flies past the Plaza Hotel, across San Jacinto Plaza. Christopher Jones used a picture on Wikipedia for reference.Jones, Christopher (2012-09-22). OUT NOW: Young Justice #20 – The INVASION Begins!. christopherjonesart.com. Retrieved 2012-09-23. * The marquee at Rio Grande High School advertises a performance of the musical ''The Pajama Game''. * Sections of the control interfaces on the Collector of Worlds's ship utilise the "LCARS"-style graphics used frequently in the Star Trek franchise. Questions Answered questions * Why is Batgirl the only one not shocked by Zatanna kissing Nightwing? (Answer) * Where did Devastation, Superman and Conner go? (Answer) * Who are Orb-One and First Leader? (Answer) * Why did Clark Kent request his assignment with Marie Logan in Qurac? (Answer) * Who assigned Conner and Megan to cover the impeachment hearings in Qurac? (Answer) * Who or what is Amistad and why does Bumblebee want to see pictures of him/her/it? (Answer) Unanswered questions * Have Conner and Jimmy met? Quotes References External links * Young Justice Issue 20 at DCComics.com * Buy a digital copy at DC Entertainment Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Comic issues inked by Christopher Jones Category:Comic issues penciled by Christopher Jones Category:Comic issues written by Greg Weisman